


Hanzo the Hedgehog

by Papallion



Series: Jesse and Tumbleweed [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: HedgeHanzo, Hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papallion/pseuds/Papallion
Summary: Jesse and Tumbleweed, from Tumbleweed's point of view.Hopefully this clears up and fills in some of the story!





	1. Chapter 1

Today sucked.

Hanzo had managed, through sheer dumb luck and Disney magic, to finally reach America.  The ride had been cold and long, but he was here. It had taken him forever to get this close to El Paso, too, and he trotted along, little legs moving as quickly as they could.

He hated being whatever it was he had turned in to.

He hated drinking from puddles and eating insects.

He was Shimada Hanzo, heir to the Shimada clan.

And he was a small thing, drinking from puddles and eating insects.

He had his guardian magic, but it didn’t work right without someone to guard.  He sought his brother, but had no idea how to find him. He knew he went to Watchtower University at El Paso, and that was it.  So he had set his last spell with the last of his resources to find the place.

It had been a mistake.  The spell had taken too much out of him and locked him in his current form.  Sometimes it was hard to think like a man, which is why he supposed he bolted from the shadow flying overhead.

He dashed, rolled behind cover, and fell into a crevasse in the road.  Despite his best efforts at using his climbing skills, Hanzo was now trapped in the gap, just barely but unable to get out.

As he continued to struggle, unwilling to give up, there was a massive noise, then a voice above him.

A human? 

Hanzo tried to escape, but was caught in something, he couldn’t tell quite what.  Then, a hand descended, full of water. The person spoke, but Hanzo couldn't make it out.  The water was warm and the glove filthy, but Hanzo was furiously thirsty. He drank, demanded more, and drank again, and was finally shoved in a sack.

The next thing he knew was was being rolled onto a cold, hard surface, manhandled, and shoved in a cage with cat food, cat food!  At least there was water. He suffered the indignities of being examined and put back in the cage, and waited, plotting his escape.

It was then his plans came crashing down.

“How’s little Tumbleweed?” a giant voice asked above him.  “Been worried ‘bout the little guy all day." No! No no no!  The man who saved him had Named him, and he didn’t even know it!  Now Ha- Tumbleweed was tied to him by the magic of his clan.

He wanted to be angry, but he was suddenly presented with food on a plate.  A plate. No bugs or cat food or anything, but an honest meal on a plate. Did the man know what he had done?  Naming and Feeding him?

Tumbleweed decided to stay with this human long enough to escape and find his brother.

But his magic had brought him to this man, or this man to him.

Tumbleweed decided not to resist his magic again, and continued with the path that was set for him.

So he went with this human, Jesse, to his home, and met his sister.  She was nice enough, but he was not interested in her. 

And then she gave him mango.

It was sweet and juicy and delicious, and Tumbleweed ate it all.  He had never had a mango before.

After he was done Jesse scooped him up and they watched a movie.  Perfect! If treated like a human he could become more human! This might work!  

  
  


Later that night Jesse had read to him.  Olivia had sung to him, and he had enjoyed their gentle fingers on his cheeks.  At least the pair were kind. Tumbleweed wished he could find a way to communicate what he needed, but he was unable to.  Jesse had to figure this one out on his own.

  
  


With each kindness Jesse gave him, Tumbleweed’s powers grew.  He was fed at the table from a miniature china plate. He had his own little bed on Jesse’s dresser, and a little cardboard house to go with it.  Jesse spoke to him like a person, and this kept him human. 

Tumbleweed could feel the storm brewing around him, but he was troubled.  Despite all the good Jesse’s attention was doing, it had been most of a week and he was having troubles remembering his name.

Jesse had bathed him, and that was good.  He felt human again as he padded through the soapy water.  That night he managed to appear, however briefly, during the storm.

There was so much to say.

“I am a guardian spirit, my name is Shimada Hanzo.  I am trapped in this form, and I am seeking my brother, Genji.  You have been kind to me and I see that you are suffering. Do not worry, no matter what happens, fear not, I will protect you.”

He didn’t know how much got through.  Hopefully enough. He needed to find his brother, and he was running out of time.  Soon he might forget how not to be a hedgehog.

  
  


Clothes!  Jesse had given him clothes!  Was he finally understanding? Tumbleweed could feel the lightning inside him, but he was still unable to say anything useful that night.  Still, Tumbleweed sat near his side, fending off the nightmares.

  
  


Jesse and Olivias’ fathers were nice enough, Tumbleweed supposed.  They cared for and fussed over and loved their children. And Jack Morrison held him, and felt his back, and suddenly Tumbleweed realised something.  

His Name.  His Name was written in his spines on his back.  Jack could not be the one to name him! Tumbleweed fussed, and was handed over to Jesse.  If Jack Named him, it would break the spell, but not the curse, and Tumbleweed might never become human again.

 

Jesse knew.  Jesse KNEW his Name.  He had said it out loud.  He had summoned the storm!

But Jesse didn’t know it was his Name.  It was a word to him that summoned a storm.

Still, Tumbleweed knew he was Named Hanzo again.  How long had it been? 

  
  


While Jesse went to help his friend Tumbleweed sat with one of his fathers.  He didn’t want Jack playing with his spines, so he went to the kitchen for a drink.  He hated drinking from the water bottle on the leg of the table but he was thirsty and there was no one who could see him.

It was then he learned Jack Morrison could see him.

Or at least sense his presence.

Tumbleweed was certain of it.  It gave him hope that someone could sense a human was there.  Jesse knew Hanzo was a name, even if he didn’t know it was a Name.  All Tumbleweed had to do was try and nudge him in the right direction.

He just didn’t know how.

  
  


The next night Jesse took the jingle ball before Tumbleweed was done exercising with it.  He scaled Olivia’s chair and watched her watch her phone to let Jesse know he was irritated.

  
  


Shit.

Shit shit shit.

Shit shit shitty shit shit.

Why did he have to distract Jesse?  

“He is in the style of Hayashi Yoshiki of X Japan.”

Why?  Why did he distract Jesse?  He had no idea that the woman would pour something in his drink!

He tried to fuss, tried to make Jesse leave the bar, tried to get him home, but he was failing, and failing fast, and the man had a gun.

Hanzo centered himself, focusing, letting the growing storm around him fuel his powers.  Now that Jesse was in direct danger he could summon his own guardian deities, Sora and Kaiyō.  In his human form they were powerful, and in his hedgehog form, still dangerous.

And tiny.

He could not fight this man directly, but he could still ask for help.  And help was given.

The storm came to them.

Tumbleweed stood in his human form as his dragons split off.  “Wait, come back, there are others!” he called out, but the pair was gone.  He had to trust them. Resisting the magic, which he knew was wiser than he, was how he got into this mess in the first place.

Hanzo tucked himself under his dizzy friend and tried to haul him up.  “Walk, Jesse!” Jesse finally seemed to wake up. “I said keep walking!” he snapped, and Jesse leaned against him.  “Stand up!” Jesse looked down, spotting the yellow hair tie and hand with the weirdly fingered glove. “Move, move!”

“Whapon?” Jesse slurred and kicked his legs into walking motions.

“We don’t have much time, my ability to protect you is limited!” Tumbleweed urged.  Jesse had to know him, had to name him, and quickly! All around them the sky began to darken.  Once the next bolt of lightning shattered the sky he would lose the powers he had saved up and revert to a hedgehog again.

“Whoryo?” Jesse was no making words.  

“You know my name!” Tumbleweed said, and Jesse shook his head.  “Say my name!” ‘Please, Jesse, name me, call on me!’ he begged in his head.

“Why‘re you on m’dresser?” he asked, and Tumbleweed shook his head.  Jesse was too stunned, too scared, and too roofied to understand.

“Keep moving, then, Jesse!”  He had to get Jesse to safety.

“Not datn’ bowkirls no more,” Jesse panted.  The sky grew lighter and Tumbleweed felt his powers fading.  “You sound, you, I know you.”

“Yes, and I need you to realise this!” he said in a sharp Japanese accent.  “You know my name! Tell me my name!” As they they turned the corner the lightning finally flashed, and Jesse slumped to the ground, and Tumbleweed was a hedgehog again.  Jesse vomited, wiped his mouth, and shoved Tumbleweed back into his clothes. 

No, no, no!  

Tumbleweed was trying to summon another bolt of lightning when an unfamiliar hand snatched him, and suddenly his world was pain.

In that moment Jess finally called out to him.

And he was Hanzo again.


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo returns to his human form.

He didn’t remember much of his goodbyes, but he touched his lips with human hands, the soft emotion of Jesse still with him.  He way laying on a floor somewhere, the scent of ozone and cherry blossoms everywhere, voices moving around him.

Where was he?

Hanzo pushed himself up and realized he was home.

And that wasn’t good.

Hanzo was tired, his dragons were tired, and he didn’t know if he could run.  

The staff around him was slowly recovering from their missing heir suddenly dropping from the ether, and two guards came up to him.  “My lord,” they said, bowing, and Hanzo stood. “The elders will see you.”

Hanzo was too tired to resist, but he knew they would not touch him.  But the elders would punish him severely if he resisted, so he stood, shaking, to his feet.  They would bind him, imprison him, and he might never escape again.

Hanzo walked as proudly and with as much dignity as his tired self could, ringed by more guards.  They met his speed as he trod along, and when he slowed too much the guards behind him pressed forward, inching up on him like an impatient car at a red light.  They urged him quietly to the main gate from the garden into the castle proper.

Hanzo could find no graceful way to escape, nothing that wouldn’t leave him under a pile of guards who might be executed for touching him.  He walked, head up, and paused in front of the gate.

“They elders are waiting, my lord.”  Hanzo took a breath and squared his shoulders.  The gates opened wide, leading him to his fate. He tilted his head back, and the guards behind him formed rank a little closer.  “My lord.” It was an order, one Hanzo did not want to obey.

“HENSHIN A GO GO!”

Hanzo quickly dropped back to the floor as his brother leapt out from over a ledge, looping a lariat at a pole and swinging down.  He drew his sword and whirled, forcing one guard back and slicing open a second. “Gotta go fast!” he shouted and grabbed Hanzo’s wrist.

“Why are you like this?” Hanzo called as they raced through the courtyard.

“Reasons!  Get in!” A bakery truck slammed through the gates and screeched in a circle, and guards and staff started to pour from the castle.  Genji hauled Hanzo in, someone else pulled the doors shut, and the truck peeled out as Genji slapped the floor. “Go go go go go!”

His eyes were wild and grin was massive on his bright, scared face as the truck barreled down the street.  “You’re here!” he howled and sheathed his blade. Hanzo was not prepared for either the heartfelt embrace or the tears.  “OH, you’re back!” Hanzo held his brother, but they were slammed against the left side of the trick as it took a wild turn.  “Hey, drive nice! We’re having a moment!”

“Who are these people?” he asked,and looked at the woman in the back with them.  

“That’s Xian Ai, she works for a triad.  Red Lotus.  That’s Guo Yu driving.  This is Eiko!”

“Why are you with a triad?” Hanzo snapped.  “Do you know how dangerous that is?”

“He does,” Eiko said.

“I do,” Genji confirmed.  “Now, c’mon, once we hit the highway we’ll be cool!  We’re getting a ride to the air field, and we’re home free!”

“It can’t be that easy!” Hanzo insisted.

“Yeah, it is,” Ai said.  “Uncle Lau’s getting you out.”

“Why would a Lau of all people be helping the heirs of the Shimada clan escape Japan?” Hanzo asked in suspicion.

“Because it throws things out of balance, weakens the infrastructure, and allows Red Lotus a little bit more freedom in Japan,” she explained.  In the early 1990s most of the triads had been eliminated. Only now were they trying to get their fingers and toes back in the market.

Hanzo hated that answer.  He hated everything about yakuza, triads, mafias and families.  He just wanted out. “What does Lau want in return?”

“Nothing, just the destabilization of the local power structures,” Genji explained.  “Look, it’s either run back to America and be out of reach of a bunch of old dipsticks who won’t leave the castle unless they’re under an umbrella because oh, my, I hope the moon doesn’t sunburn us, or go back.  To the castle.”

Hazno nodded.  “We go forward.”

“That’s what I thought.  Now open your presents.” Genji held out a duffle bag.  Inside was a fresh change of clothes, some of his archery gear, and a passport and I.D..  “Never say I never got you anything,” he continued and held out the case his favorite bow was housed in.  Hanzo embraced his brother and sighed.

He was so tired he passed out the moment he sat down in the plane.  Genji kept a nervous watch as they lifted off, and even then, he didn’t stop watching the world around them.

 

The plane landed and Genji and Hanzo had to wake up.  Despite everything between them they were still close, and they arms had locked while they slept.  They gathered their carry on bags and left the plane, both of them watching around them in paranoia.  As they reached the terminal a familiar voice called out and Hanzo found himself frozen.

“Hey, Greninja, that you?”

Jesse.

“That you, assbeard?” Genji shouted back, and quickly started to push forward.

“First of all, rude!” Jesse shouted over the crowd.

“Guys, guys, guys!” Genji yelled as he leapt the gate rather then walk through it.  “I found him!” Zenyatta gave a cheer and clapped for him.

“Found who?” Jesse asked.  He was close. Hanzo could hear the warm tones of Jesse’s voice.

Genji’s scarred face was so cheerful he glowed.  “I was in Japan because cousin Yuki said so she say him, my brother, to be seen!”  His voice was a jumbled mess of emotions and words. The grammar made so sense in English or Japanese.

“You never talked about a brother,” Olivia accused.

“We,” Genji said nervously, “we had a falling out, we lost touch.  But I FOUND HIM. I found my brother!” Joyful tears started to spill over from his eyes.  “I found him.”

“Then we’re happy to meet him,” Jack said with a nod.  His voice was still terrifying as a human. “I’ll marinate some more steaks.”

Jesse shook his head.  “Did you leave him behind in your excitement to introduce us?”

“No, he’s coming!  Hey, aniki, c’mon!”  Genji waved and Hanzo finally found the will to move forward.

He was still wearing the clothes he had appeared in, his archery boots and gloves and his sandals with the climbing toes.

Would Jesse know him?  “Guys, this is Shimada Hanzo, my brother.”

“Well, if you ain’t the cutest little thing I ever did see,” Jesse grinned, and Hanzo smiled slyly at him.

Jesse Knew him.


End file.
